ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween/Script
Helping people with Halloween Yashako Before the Event Yashako: "Oh! Just the one I am looking for!!" Yashako: "...ahem!" Yashako: "Trick or Treat!" (She makes a Boo! emotion.) Player: "...?!" (Player looks shocked and asks her question.) Yashako: "Well, there's gonna be a Halloween Party with everyone in the Mega Force Unit again this year. And we all have to collect candies to give out..." Yashako: "But you know, I have a loooot of things to do!" Yashako: (I have to think about how to invite Ms. Dolores to the party, for example...) Yashako: "So, thats where you come in!!" Yashako: "You are going to collect candies for me!" Yashako: "If you refuse to heed my request... I'll be forced to Trick you instead!" Yashako: "Anyways, you have to bring me Halloween Candy!" Player have the option to either heed or deny her request. If the player choose to heed her request Yashako: "Good! You'll give your best effort for me, right?" Yashako: "I'll prepare some little gift for you too, so, work hard! Now, Go! Go! Go!" After the Event Yashako: "Ah, I've found you at last! How long did you expect me to wait...?!" Yashako: "The Halloween Party was a blast! Thanks to my candies, everyone in Mega Force Unit was so pleased! I wish you could've been there to see it!" Yashako: "And I even got to give some to Ms. Dolores, and she seemed to like them!" Yashako: "S-she wasn't happy with YOUR candy, She was pleased with MY thoughtfulness... A-anyways! This is for you!" Player: "...?!" (Player looks shocked after getting a gift from Yashako) Yashako: "Don't be surprised! This is just a... a... thank you gift! Don't expect anything strange!" Yashako: "W-well, you did make some serious efforts for me... I'll be counting on you again next time I need help!" L.J. Before the Event L.J.: "Trick or Treat!" Player: "...?!" (This was supposed to be towards player, not L.J.) L.J.: "Hey Bro! Guess what?! I'm gonna have a Halloween Party with my buddies! But I gotta collect candy to give everyone!" L.J.: "And I'm gonna need you, bro to help me with this." L.J.: "You're game, right? I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake for you!" Player have the option to either heed or deny his request. If the player choose to heed his request L.J.: "Nice! That's what I've been waitin' for!" L.J.: "I got this great gift for you, bro! So, gather as much candy as you can, yo!" L.J.: "Which reminds me, there are other people who have to get some candy as too, ya know! Speak to them if you wanna help 'em out!" After the Event L.J.: "Hey, you're the best, man!" L.J.: "This Halloween Party was a blast thanks to all the candies you gathered!" L.J.: "Ah! This is my present to thank you! Come on, take it!" Player: "...?!" (Player looks shocked after getting a gift from L.J.) L.J.: "Hey, hey! You're so moved that you're speechless, right?" L.J.: "Anyways, the most important thing is that you like it! If anything happening again, I might just call on ya, okay?" Trick or Treating Kathy Note that this one is different from rest in terms of trick or treat. Kathy: "Trick or Treat!" Kathy: "Hello! Welcome to Prime Market!" Kathy: "By the way, I happened to hear that you need a lot of Halloween Candy.. is that true?" Player: "..." (Player looks shocked and answers to Kathy.) Kathy: "I'm glad I understand my customers perfectly." Kathy: "This may be a bit bold for me, but if you agree to help me with something, I could give you a lot of Halloween Candy. What do you think?" Player have the option to either heed or deny her request. If the player choose to heed her request Kathy: "Ok, great, I'll be counting on you then!" Kathy: "Ah! I had almost forgotten, but... the number of Halloween Candy you can get each day is limited." Kathy: "Which means that the number of quests you can do in one day is limited as well. So please be careful!" Assistant Carlson If this is the first time talking to the NPC after starting the event Carlson was shocked by the "Trick or treat". Assistant Carlson: "Wh-what! P...please don't scare me!" Assistant Carlson: "So, um, how can I help you today?" Player: "..." (Player explains to Carlson what he/shes is doing.) Assistant Carlson: "..." Assistant Carlson: "I'm actually quite busy collecting synthesis materials..." Assistant Carlson: "But I guess I'll give this to you, so please leave me alone." (Carlson gives you one halloween candy.) If you have talked to him before Assistant Carlson: "O-oh, it's you again!!" Assistant Carlson: "So, um, how can i help you today?" Player: "..." Assistant Carlson: "..." Assistant Carlson: "I'm actually quite busy collecting synthesis materials..." Assistant Carlson: "But I guess I'll give this to you, so please leave me alone." (Carlson gives you one halloween candy.) Mighty Only happens if you are helping Yashako If this is the first time talking to the NPC after starting the event Mighty will say either of the two line Mighty: "What are you doing?" or Mighty: "What do you want?" Player: "..." (Player explains to Mighty why he/shes doing it.) Mighty: "Huh? You're helping Yashako collect candies for a Halloween Party?" Player will nod. Mighty will say either of the two line. Mighty: "How come she never let me help her with collecting the candies?" or Mighty: "...Got it." Mighty: "Here, take this... I have more than enough." (Mighty gives you one halloween candy.) If you have talked to him before Mighty: "Hey, you need something?" Player: "..." Mighty: "You're still helping Yashako collect candies for Halloween party?" Mighty: "..." Mighty: "Okay, okay, bring this to her." (Mighty gives you one halloween candy.) Fabrico If this is the first time talking to the NPC after starting the event Fabrico: "Hm, whats the matter?" Player: "..." (Player explains to Fabrico about Halloween.) Fabrico "I see.. I didn't realize that it was almost Halloween already.." Fabrico "Here, please take this then." (Fabrico gives you one halloween candy.) If you have talked to him before Fabrico: "Hm, do you need more candy?" Player: "..." Fabrico: "Alright." Fabrico "Here, please take this then." (Fabrico gives you one halloween candy.) Jacky Noboru Jacky Noboru: "Hi! You're collecting candies for a Halloween party?" If this is the first time talking to the NPC after starting the event Player: "..." (Player answers to Jacky Noboru) Jacky Noboru: "Well, I just happen to have some extra candies! Please feel free to have this if you want." (Jacky Noboru gives you one halloween candy.) Jacky Noboru: "Let me know if you need any more assistance!" If you have talked to him before Jacky Noboru: "I have more extra candies at home, so I'll bring some for you tomorrow." (Jacky Noboru gives you one halloween candy.) Jacky Noboru: "Let me know if you need any more assistance!" Linda Bobo If this is the first time talking to the NPC after starting the event Linda Bobo: "..." Linda Bobo: "What's the matter?" Player: "..." (Player explains to Linda about Halloween.) Linda Bobo: "Oh, I get it. There'll be a Halloween Party." Linda Bobo: "All right then. Please take this." (Linda gives you one halloween candy.) If you have talked to her before Linda Bobo: "...Hmm, you need more candies?" Player: "..." (Player trying to answer the question.) Linda Bobo: "It must be hard on you." Linda Bobo: "Here you go. Take this. (Linda gives you one halloween candy.) Helping Lilio out 2013 Lilio: "Ah, Excuse me!" Lilio: "You must be the one who gave me the Unicorn Powder to cure my wounds the other day." Lilio: "I'd like to ask a favor of somebody as kind as you." "How can I help you?" Lilio: "Lately, the people who live around here seem to be unusually excited." Lilio: "I heard they were going to have an event...something they've been calling a Par Tea...." Lilio: "Well, actually..." Player: "..." Lilio: "I-I am very interested in the event!!" Player looks shocked. Lilio: "Oh! Excuse me. I didn't mean to surprise you." Lilio: "Um, actually, I have some troubles, so I cannot return to my home now..." Lilio: "But someday, I believe I will go home, and I want to tell everyone in my home country what I've seen and experienced here. Lilio: "So I'd love to tell everyone in my home country about the Par Tea! Would you mind teaching me what kind of event it is?" "Leave it to me!" Lilio: "Oh, thank you very much!" Lilio: "...Hm..." "What's wrong?" Lilio: "Oh, I'd be very happy to learn about Par Tea from your stories, but if it's possible, I'd like a book about it, so that I can read it too... I'm a visual learner, you see!" Lilio: "I know I am asking a lot of you, but could you please bring me books about the details of this Par Tea?" Lilio: "Of course, your efforts won't be for nothing. I'll have something to give you in return. So, please come back to me if you happen to find any such books." ''-After the introduction on Halloween How-to Guidebook-'' Lilio: "I'm counting on you!" After the event (2013) 2014 Lilio: "Ah.. (player)... Hello." Lilio: "..." "What's wrong?" Lilio: "Well, actually..." Lilio: "Before, I'd asked everyone in Wingdom to teach me about Halloween... Lilio: "I thought that this time, if I could have someone re-read Halloween How-To Guidebook for me, then maybe I could join in the party too. Lilio: "But the, I met a strange girl who... Somehow, she looked a lot like me." Screen fades to white Unusual Girl: "You want to go to a Halloween Party~, hm? for that, I have just the thing!" Lilio: "Just the thing, you said?" Unusual Girl: "Even though this Jack-O-Lantern is just a headdress made from a pumpkin, if you wear it, it will make your party suuuuper lively!" Screen returns to normal Lilio: "And then she covered my head with this pumpkin, but..." Lilio: "But somehow..." Lilio: "I can't seem to take it off!" Player looks shocked, and the screen fades to white again. Unusual Girl: "Yessss! Completely stuck! That's a magic Jack-O-Lantern, and once you've put it on, there's no escape!" Unusual Girl: "What? You want to take it off? But it looks SO good on you~!" Unusual Girl: "You still don't want it?" Unusual Girl: "I gueeeeess if you bring me a WHOLE LOT of the Halloween Marshmallow that I ABSOLUTELY ADORE I'll remove the magic pumpkin-head." Unusual Girl: "Of course, if you want to spend the rest of your life that way, I don't mind a bit!" Unusual Girl: "So try your hardest, m'kay? Eeeeheeeheeehee~!" Screen returns to normal once again. Lilio: "And she laughed a shrill laugh, and then she was gone..." Player: "..." Lilio: "If I don't do something, I'll be stuck in this pumpkin even after Halloween ends." Lilio: "Miss Sparks would almost certainly start introducing me as... that girl who got stuck in the pumpkin." Lilio: "That would be so embarrassing..." Lilio: "I couldn't bear it!" Lilio: "Please, (player), can I ask you to help me collect the marshmallows that girl wanted?" "L, leave it to me!" Lilio: "Really?" Lilio: "Oh, of course , (player), I knew that I could count on you!" Lilio: "Then, if you happen to find those Halloween Marshmallow that the girl wanted, please bring them here to me!" Lilio: "Of course, I have a return prepared for you by then!" ''-After the introduction of Halloween Marshmallow-'' Lilio: "I'm counting on you....!" Lilio: "Oh, that's right!" Lilio: "That strange girl said she would need to waste time until I brought her the marshmallows, so.... ...she ran off with all of my books too!" Lilio: "If you happen to come into possession of any books, please bring them to me as well!" ''-After the reintroduction of Halloween How-to Guidebook-'' Lilio: "Thank you again!" After the event (2014) Lilio: "Ah, (player)!" Lilio: "Trick or Treat!" Lilio: "Thanks to all that marshmallow that (player) brought me, that strange girl was satisfied, and removed the magicked Jack-O-Lantern!" Lilio: "But....there's still something I'm concerned about." Lilio: "I wonder.... Was it really marshmallow that the strange girl was after...?" "What do you mean?" Lilio: "After she removed the spell, that girl seemed more lonely than anything else." Lilio: "I've been here a long time by myself, so maybe I understand what she was feeling." Lilio: "Could it be that she really just wanted a friend...?" Player: "..." Lilio: (I guess in that way she kind of resembles me, after all...) Lilio: (I wonder if she also got lost in this world somehow...?) "What is it?" Lilio: "Ah, Its nothing!" Lilio: "Well, anyways, thank you for all your help this time!" Lilio: "I know it's always a bother, but... From here, I hope we can become even better friends~!"